Senior Year Ears
by BlackAsDay
Summary: Ritsuka is fed up with the peer pressure. He's literally the only senior who still has their ears. And after five years of being in a relationship he's figured something out; he wants Soubi. Yaoi obviously SoubixRitsuka
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ritsuka is fed up with the peer pressure. He's literally the only senior who still has their ears. And after five years of being in a relationship he's figured out; he _wants _Soubi.

**Warning: **yaoi, smexi-ness

(By the way this is when Ritsuka is older)

**~Chapter One~**

…

_(School…)_

He could hear their whispers and giggles as he walked down the hall his first week of senior year. Some pointed at him, the only senior left that still had his ears. The girls gossiped and the boys made crude jokes and played pranks as the year progressed.

"Haha," one girl laughed with her friends as they all turned to stare.

"Oh my God, can you believe he still has his ears? What a dork!" A busty blonde remarked loudly.

"Shush, he'll hear you!" Another whispered.

This happened everyday and yet it still never seemed to get old for some people.

'_Don't they have anything better to talk about?' _Ritsuka thought sourly as he passed by them, only to get jeered at by a group of jocks.

"Hey ears," one of them called and threw something at him.

He caught it and continued down the hall, not looking at it till he was safely out of sight, hidden safely in one of the bathroom stalls. It was a piece of paper folded into halves. Ritsuka unfolded it to see yet another obscene drawing that cause blush to rise on his cheeks and anger to flood his thoughts.

"That's it! I'm going to do something about these ears if it kills me," the dark-haired seventeen year old spoke out loud for emphasis.

…

_(Therapy… Katsuko's Office…)_

"How are you this month, Ritsuka?"

He still went to therapy, but now he only went once a month instead of every Wednesday. Also he talked with Katsuko-sensei about more stuff now, not just dealing with his identity disorder.

"Eh…I'm okay I guess…just…you know," he answered. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her about his problem or the other kids.

'_She IS my therapist though…I mean that's what she's paid for, right? Listening to my problems and offering advice.' _

"Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you lately?" She asked, concerned.

"Well…it's just the other kids are constantly…picking on me?" Ritsuka tried.

"What are they picking on you about? You're a charming, young man. Why would they do that?"

Ritsuka felt his face heat as he tugged on one of his soft, black ears. He squirmed nervously on the couch avoiding her eyes. "I still have them. I'm the ONLY senior left that _still _has ears. I've been in a relationship for the past five years and we still _haven't." _He looked up anxiously through his thick fringe of dark hair that had fallen into his eyes.

A look of understanding passed through her eyes and she nodded. "Well do you _want _to lose them? Do you want to have sex with your boyfriend at this stage or are you just feeling pressured into this? It should be when it feels right to you, not because you're the only one left or they make fun of you? And what exactly are they doing?"

'_Oh God,' _he thought. This was going to be an awkward conversation.

"I…ummm…well it's not like I haven't thought about it before. I mean I love Soubi, and I'm sure he's the right one. If he wasn't I wouldn't have stayed with him this long. But I don't know, I mean I know _I want him _but…I mean how can I be sure he…you know, _wants me the same way. _I've always been wary of what would happen after too. Will he still want me around _after? _I'm so much younger, what if he tires of me and my inexperience?_" _Ritsuka panted out, turning a bright, cherry-red with his embarrassment. By the end it was rushed and the words were starting to get jumbled.

"I would think he'd want you around always, Ritsuka. Don't you think he would've left you too by now if he thought you weren't the one? Why would he toy with you like that? And if he was just looking for sex do you really think he'd wait for _five years?_" Katsuko-sensei said sensibly.

He blushed even darker, "I…I guess not…but sometimes I feel like he might get bored of me. All my friends have done it, some years ago. Even Yuiko and Yayoi! And the people in my school are always teasing me or making fun of me. I can't walk down the hall without getting laughed at or having some crude drawing thrown at my head!" He fretted.

"Does it bother you a lot? Does it bother you that none of your friends have theirs?" She asked.

"Sometimes. It's just that it'd be easier if I wasn't _the only one._" Ritsuka admitted.

"Well, I think this is something you should discuss with Soubi if it bothers you."

"But…what if he _doesn't _want to?" He asked, feeling shy and unsure.

"Well, I don't know about that. You're certainly a catch, Ritsuka. Is there any reason you think he wouldn't?"

"No…I don't think so…but how come he's never mentioned it?"

She smiled warmly at him and laughed. "Ritsuka, did you think maybe he didn't want you to feel pressured? He knows how you used to be, how you can _still _be, he didn't want to rush you or force you into something you didn't feel ready for. Like those kids."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Yes, and you should talk to him about this to. Let him know how you feel, just try."

He looked at the clock, seeing that the hour had already flown by. "Alright, I will." Ritsuka said, picking up his messanger bag and flinging it over his shoulder, feeling more confident. "I'll see you next month?"

"Indeed, I look forward to talking to you more then. On your way out could you tell Ai she can come in now?"

"Sure," he replied. "Bye."

…..

_(Home…)_

Ritsuka had just gotten out of the shower and was now putting on his pajamas. An old grey t-shirt that was a little too small for him and unintentionally rose up to show a tiny strip of his lower abdomen and a rolled pair of big black sweatpants. He was sitting on his bed, waiting nervously for Soubi to come. He'd texted him earlier asking if he would mind coming over tonight. The raven-haired teen wanted to talk to him about what Katsuko-sensei had said to him earlier during their session.

He ran his hands through his wet hair, nervously, letting it fall into his eyes as he waited. Impatiently. Ritsuka looked at the clock for the fifth time in the past six minutes. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Soubi wasn't coming. Maybe he had suspected something and decided he couldn't be bothered with Ritsuka's problems. Maybe-

A soft thud and a knock on the French doors leading out to the balconey interrupted his worried thoughts. Soubi was here. Finally.

The teen jumped up and ran to the beautiful, glass door and opened it for him. The long blonde-haired male walked in and gracefully scooped Ritsuka up into a hug, placing a heart-wrenchingly sweet kiss on his lips.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad of conversation as Ritsuka had thought. He kissed back, parting his soft lips slightly and encouraging Soubi's tongue to explore his mouth. As wanted, the muscle slipped past and into the warm cavern, teasing along his partners own tongue on the way.

"Mmm," Ritsuka moaned softly into Soubi's mouth. He broke the kiss, pulling Soubi along to his bed where he promptly sat down.

"Hi," he said, feeling a little shy even though they'd kissed a thousand times. Somehow it was different now that Ritsuka had been thinking about Soubi…taking his ears. The thought alone made him flush which the blonde noticed immediately.

"What's up?" He asked, curious to what made his lovers cheeks turn that delicious shade of pink.

"I- I wanted to talk to you about something. Something that has been bothering me, and I want…you to h-help me with," the raven stuttered out. His lavender eyes betrayed him, showing worry that Soubi wouldn't want him.

"Of course, Ritsuka. You know you can ask anything of me," Soubi replied seriously. He really would do anything for him, he thought he would understand that by now.

"_I-I want you to take my e-ears…" _

…_.._

**Hello, it's me again. BlackAsDay. This is my…what? Fifth story? Something like that…Anyways I hope you liked it. I love this show, Soubi and Ritsuka… I had this idea last night at like midnight. Not very original I guess, but whatever. Next chapter will probably have some smut, which is good cuz I need to practice that for one of my other stories. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **yaoi, smut…all that fun stuff

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed or story alert/favorite story-ed this!_

_**~Chapter Two~**_

…_**..**_

_(Home continued…)_

"_I-I want you to take my e-ears…"_

Soubi sat stock-still, his eyes wide, absolutely stunned. His ears must be betraying him, surely Ritsuka didn't just ask…for him to…innocent little Ritsuka? Never. He stared at the boy before him; the little boy he'd met five years ago was no longer there. He was instead replaced with a still lanky and of course taller and more mature seventeen year old that was currently squirming and blushing, avoiding his gaze. Soubi hadn't realized just how much Ritsuka had grown; he looked so much like Seimei now but at the same time completely different. He could never be like Seimei.

"_S-say something," _Ritsuka finally managed. Oh god, he just knew this was a bad idea. Katsuko-sensei was wrong. Soubi didn't want Ritsuka, no matter how much he wanted Soubi, and that was so, so much.

'_Soubi doesn't want me,' _Ritsuka panicked. After all if he did why didn't he say something? Anything? The dark-haired raven felt like he was going to throw up, rejection stinging in his eyes.

'_OhgodOhgodOhgod, _I _can't _cry _in front of him!' _he leaped up, intent on making it away from the ever silent Soubi and hiding away forever.

Soubi however wasn't having this, he reached out and grabbed Ritsuka's wrist before he could escape. He realized what his silence must have sounded like to the smaller boy. Rejection.

Ritsuka felt himself being spun around into familiar, warm arms. Immediately he found himself locked into a passionate kiss. Soubi carefully sat them back down on the bed and pulled Ritsuka into his lap. He didn't fit as well as he used to when he was twelve.

Ritsuka gasped as a tongue brushed across his bottom lip teasingly. Soubi took this as an advantage to slip the appendage in and intertwine it with the purple-eyed boys own.

Soubi broke away, giving Ritsuka time to breathe as he moved his lips lovingly down his Sacrifices beautiful, pale neck. He heard his breathing hitch as he played his tongue out to join his lips in the teasing of that beautiful skin.

Ritsuka laced his fingers into Soubi's pale-blonde hair and gently pulled him back, stopping his ministrations. So many thoughts were racing through his mind.

'_Soubi wants me to? Is he just playing with me? Did he take that as an order? Does he feel obligated? What's going on in his mind?'_

"Soubi?" His name sounded like a question on Ritsuka's lips.

He kissed him once more, softly, before making any move to answer.

"Yes, Ritsuka, if you're sure you want to do this?"

Ritsuka blushed feverishly and looked at the sheets as if they had suddenly spoken and demanded to be listened to.

"Ritsuka?" This time it was his turn for his name to become a question.

"Y-yes, I want…" he trailed off when Soubi lifted his face up and made him look the other straight in the eyes.

Soubi leaned forward his lips brushing the side of Ritsuka's and whispered into his jaw. "Yes, Ritsuka, tell me and I'll do whatever you please. I'm yours, I love you, Ritsuka."

"Soubi…I want you to make love to me," he said quietly, for once taking the initiative and turning his head to kiss Soubi softly.

He kissed back gently. It was the perfect kiss, not one of those sloppy, too much tongue, needy kisses. It was loving and unhurried and it sent shivers down both males' backs.

Soubi carefully arranged them so he could slowly push Ritsuka comfortably onto his back on top of the messed up bed. He peeled his shirt off and then bent down to kiss Ritsuka lightly on the lips before trailing them down the shorter male's neck once again. He sucked lightly on the collar bone before moving up to do the same in the hollow just under his ear. He watched as Ritsuka gave a tiny gasp and his silky, black tail twitched.

Soubi smiled into the black hair, pulling the ravens own shirt off and bringing one hand up to tweak one of the delightfully pink and sensitive nipples he'd uncovered.

Ritsuka bucked up unintentionally. He had never known that just having someone touch his nipples could feel that good. That Soubi could be _that good. _He raised his own hands to twist into Soubi's beautifully silky hair and lifted his head up to rest his face against Soubi's neck, panting softly.

Soubi smirked. Who knew Ritsuka was that sensitive? An idea sparked in his brain and he loosen Ritsuka's grip on his hair slightly as he brought his mouth down on the now perk bud. The boy under him writhed, letting out an accidental, quiet, moan. He flicked out his tongue, teasing him as his cute, little, cat ears twitched along with his body.

Those ears. He wouldn't have them much longer and it made Soubi almost sad to think of them missing, he couldn't picture Ritsuka not having them, but at the same time he was excited to be the one to finally rid him of them.

"_Soubi," _Ritsuka mewled quietly before pulling Soubi back up to his face by his golden locks. This in turn made Soubi let out a groan that was muffled by the other boys lips suddenly on his.

With a nudge he allowed himself to be flipped so that Ritsuka was now on top of him, straddling his waist with a knee on each side. Small hands belonging to his lover roamed over his chest, exploring with a nervous excitement. They stopped just before the waistband of his jeans, on his lower abdomen.

Ritsuka looked up, forcing himself to look Soubi in the face. His blue eyes showed understanding and love in them and he nodded, giving Ritsuka the okay to do anything he pleased. Just like he promised before.

Shakily he started to unbuckle Soubi's belt, unbuttoning them and then slowly, ever so slowly, pulling the zipper down. The noise seemed incredibly loud in to room and he gulped to himself before looking back up at Soubi again.

'_Oh God, I'm scared. What if I'm not good, what if I do something embarrassing? But I want him so bad.'_

Soubi, seeing the fear in Ritsuka's eyes took it upon himself to flip them back to their original position, so Ritsuka was on the bottom once again and slowly pulled his own jeans off, inch by inch. Then, seeing that Ritsuka's hands were balled up in the sheets, his knuckles white, he kissed Ritsuka with the same type of kiss from before. That perfect, loving, reassuring kiss.

When he finally relaxed and unclenched his hands, Soubi moved his hands down to the top of Ritsuka's pajama pants, keeping eye contact the whole way. Ritsuka bit his lower lip between his teeth and nodded. Soubi kissed him on the top of the head before untying the draw string and pulling the warm, flannel pants down slowly. Now there was only one layer separating them from skin on skin contact.

Soubi could clearly see the outline of Ritsuka's erection through the thin material of his boxers. He stroked it lightly through the cloth, making Ritsuka's hips jut out instinctively. He leaned forward and kissed his stomach, right above his waistband. Ritsuka shuddered and asked Soubi, "S-soubi? What are you-"

"Shush," he cut Ritsuka off, pulling down his boxers in one swift movement. He took the hard, virgin flesh into his hand, enjoying the hiss this got from Ritsuka. He swiped his tongue tentatively across the head before swallowing the leaking appendage in front of him.

Ritsuka was biting his lip so hard to keep from screaming. Soubi was causing so much pleasure he thought for sure he was having a sensory overload. He'd never felt anything like this before, never done anything like this before. He distantly heard himself keen as Soubi's wicked tongue swirled over his member as he bobbed up and down. He tried to push his hips up, get more friction, _anything. _But Soubi held his hips down with one strong hand and he could only move them about half an inch. Still he tried in vain for a while, before noticing that Soubi would slow down or stop sucking all together the more he did that.

"Soubi, p-_please,_" he whined as the blonde pulled back so he had only the head in his mouth, applying a very light suction. He needed to come so bad it was almost painful!

The blond pulled off him completely, looking him in the eye. "What do you what, Ritsuka? Hmmm?" he asked.

The seventeen year old flushed, but answered, "Soubi, I w-want you. I need to-"

He stopped speaking as his Fighter started to strip of the rest of his clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor before climbing back on to the bed, and back onto Ritsuka. _Naked. _

Ritsuka couldn't help but gasp. He tried not to stare at his Fighters naked body. _Unsuccessfully. _

Soubi held out three fingers, brushing them against Ritsuka's mouth. Getting the hint he sucked them in, flicking his tongue across them and wetting them completely.

Soubi had never seen anything more erotic than this. His flushed, cat eared Sacrifice sucking in his fingers and wetting them dutifully with his tongue, lust and need burning in his deep purple eyes. He let out a little moan of his own.

Hearing Soubi moan Ritsuka stopped, his ears perking up, and stared at Soubi. Soubi just pulled his fingers out of the teen's mouth, trailing them down his body till he got to his hole.

Ritsuka felt frightened, but still it was worth it. He knew having Soubi, the one he loved, take his ears was what he wanted. Still he couldn't completely quelch his fear. He knew this would hurt a lot at first.

Soubi gently pushed his first finger in causing Ritsuka to gasp. It didn't hurt that much yet. It was just a…strange feeling. Soubi worked his finger, carefully adding a second and causing Ritsuka to arch his back as he scissored him. Soubi curled his fingers, apologizing for any pain this might be causing Ritsuka, promising him it would get better and searching for something within him.

He hit it just then and Ritsuka bucked down, back onto the fingers inside him and let out a high-pitched moan. Soubi grinned, teasing the nub, scratching it lightly with his nails, making sure Ritsuka didn't even notice when he added the third finger.

After ten minutes of stretching Ritsuka was reduced to an incoherent, panting mess.

"Oh God, Soubiii~! _Please! I need you now!" _the black haired boy begged, back arching straight off the bed with his ecstasy.

Soubi removed his fingers, lining his member up with Ritsuka's delicate entry and pushing in slowly. He watched Ritsuka's face scrunch up with pain as he pushed past the first ring of muscle.

"Ritsuka, you okay? Do you want to stop?" Soubi asked his voice filled with nothing but concern and love.

"I'm okay," he panted. Soubi's voice reassured him that it was going to be okay, he'd never heard a voice filled with that much love for him before.

When Soubi was finally fully in he stopped to let Ritsuka adjust to being completely filled.

"You can move now," he panted.

Soubi made slow, shallow thrusts at first, not wanting him hurt, but eventually he picked up the pace and soon he and Ritsuka were rocking back and forth together, Ritsuka moaning every time Soubi hit his prostate. He could feel his need for release building up inside him, coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"S-soubi…I'm gonna~" he started, being interrupted by another moan of his own as Soubi sped up a little more.

"Shhh, it's okay," Soubi whispered reaching for Ritsuka's hard member and simultaneously pulling it and biting down on one of Ritsuka's silky, black ears causing Ritsuka to come with a loud cry.

After a few more thrust Soubi released to, pulling out of the spent boy beneath him. He kissed his forehead and watched as those cute little ears disappeared.

Ritsuka smiled and pulled Soubi closer as he started to fall asleep…

'_No more ears for this senior,' _he thought as he drifted into blackness beside his lover…

_**~Chapter Two Ends~**_

_Thanks once again to all my readers! I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I might do an epilogue or something if you guys want, so please give me your suggestions._

_(P.S.: I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written!) _

_Love, BlackAsDay_

_**Please REVIEW!**_


	3. Epilogue

_Thanks you all for reviewing/story alerting/favorite story-ing. I really appreciate the feedback. I decided now would be a good time to write the last chapter. I've been feeling down so I decided this would be a good pick me up. _

_Here it is…_

_(Epilogue….)_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Ugh," the noise came from the now ear-less boy lying on his stomach. He reached one hand over, fumbling to turn off the loud alarm clock. He finally found it and switched the button, sighing thankfully when the loud screeching stopped.

He turned over to see Soubi smiling at him and Ritsuka leaned his head up to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Good morning," Soubi whispered once he broke away.

Together they just laid there for a moment in peace. But of course all good things had to end and this one did as Ritsuka's mother screamed up the stairs.

Ritsuka got up carefully, his back still somewhat sore, and yell back down, "I'll be down in a minute." He didn't know what his mother would say or do when she saw him. So, instead of focusing on that, he decided to rummage around his draws to find something to wear. Hurrying he put on his favorite black pants and a black turtle neck, stumbling over to the mirror.

He took in his ear-less appearance for the first time, stopping everything he was doing to just stand and look for a minute. Soubi came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the younger _adult's _waist and kissing his ear. Ritsuka turned around, kissing Soubi once again before breaking away and grabbing his bag. He walked to the door, pausing before opening it.

"I'll see you later?" He asked the blonde who nodded and swiftly grabbed his coat before climbing out from the balcony.

Ritsuka braced himself as he opened the door and walked downstairs to face his mother.

She was facing with her back towards him, washing a dish in the sink. He cleared his throat, letting her know he was there. Slowly she turned around, dropping the fork in her hand to the ground as she saw that he no longer had his ears. She gaped for a moment, hand covering her mouth, before regaining her speech.

"What? Where are your ears?" she asked, eyes bugging out.

Ritsuka flushed before dutifully answering," I, umm, lost them."

She stared at him a moment more before reaching for the nearest object. It just so happened to be a plate. He was just lucky it wasn't a knife. She chucked the plate at his head, his reflexes allowing him to move out of the way just fast enough to doge it.

"Slut!" she cried. "You're not my son! Get out!"

He turned and left, almost running out the door. He figured she'd say something like that, she always did, and after years of it, it ceased to hurt really. He'd stay at Soubi's tonight, give her time to cool down and then everything would be the same once again.

He walked towards the school, catching sight of Yuiko and Yayoi walking together. The strawberry blonde saw him and immediately started waving, pulling Yayoi by the wrist and running toward him. She jumped on him, hugging him tight and almost suffocating him with her large breasts.

"Yuiko, I c-can't breathe," he gasped out and she released her hold on him. He took a step back, doubling over and trying to suck air into his deprived lungs. When he finally looked back up he saw Yayoi standing there with an amused and perverted smirk on his face.

Immediately Ritsuka flushed and snapped, "Oh, shut up, Yayoi."

Yuiko looked confused for a moment, not realizing what was going on. She studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what was different. Did he get a haircut or something? Then it hit her.

"Oh my God, Ritsuka-kun! Your ears!" she exclaimed, causing everyone in a ten foot radius to look in their direction. "You and Soubi-kun did something?"

"Yes, now shush!" he said, trying to stop her questioning. He started walking towards the building once again, the other two falling quiet and following.

As he walked up the steps to his high school he could see the people who were sitting on the stairs or lounging on benches and smoking all turn and look at him. Some mouths dropped open, others gasped, and instantly chatter broke out. He ignored them, walking in the door and being met by the same reactions.

Someone whistled, and he felt someone else pinch his ass. He jumped, startled, and looked around for the culprit. Instead he saw the same group of girls as the other day. The blonde who had called him a dork stood with her mouth open like a gaping fish. She grabbed her friends arm roughly and spun her around.

"Hey-what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

In answer the blonde just pointed rudely at me. All the other girls turned to see what was happening.

He could hear one of them say, "Ohmigawd! He _finally _lost 'em!"

He walked a little faster, sighing gladly as he reached his homeroom. He was one of the only people in there, just a handsome brunette and a few girls that had situated themselves around him like he was god. They all turned and looked to see who had enter, and then turned back to the boy and continued their conversations. Thank god they hadn't said anything. Like, really, was it that much of a shock that he had finally lost them. Surely everyone didn't think he would have stayed a virgin forever, like his sixth grade teacher, did they?

The bell rang and all the students flooded into the class room, hurrying to their seats. Yuiko and Yayoi took their places next to him and sat waiting for the teacher to arrive.

She scrambled in, papers falling behind her in the haste. She plopped all the stuff on her desk, looking frazzled and adjust her glasses. Finally she turned around to face the class.

"Holy shit!" she blushed, surprised with herself for her outburst. All the students started giggling and Ritsuka sunk in his seat as she stammered, trying to find words.

"I-I'm sorry, I just meant- I mean, your ears!"

Okay it was official; everyone had thought he'd be a virgin for the rest of his life…

…

_(After School…)_

Ritsuka walked out, relieved that the day was finally over. As glad as he was that he and Soubi had done what they'd done and that he was no longer the only senior with ears he wasn't exactly ecstatic to see everyone's surprise.

He spotted the blonde man waiting outside the gate, smoking as usual. He smiled at Ritsuka when he saw him, pushing off from his place on the wall and walking toward him.

"How was your day?" Soubi asked, smirking.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes and took the older man's hand, leading him off in the direction of Soubi's apartment. "I'll tell you all about it tonight. I can stay, right?" he asked, faltering in his steps for a second.

"Of course," Soubi assured him, smiling again.

Ritsuka smiled back.

_The End…._

…..

**Thanks for reading everyone. I really appreciate your encouragement and critiques, they're very helpful to my writing and are what make me continue to post chapters and new stories. :)**

**Please REVIEW! **

**-Love, BlackAsDay**


End file.
